Letting Go
by RollercoasterDreaming
Summary: After another incident with Sonic, Amy's had enough. She moves to the city and makes new friends, and more. But some of the people in her past don't want to be forgotten. A re-written version of the story on my old account, MistyLullaby.
1. Departure

To clarify...

To anyone who has read my other stories(if you have, many thanks) this is not as good or well-written as they are. I wrote this when I was 11 years old. I'm slightly editing and uploading this because it's dear to me, and I want to share it.

And to anyone who suddenly remembers a certain "MistyLullaby" writing a story almost identical to this one, look at my profile. We are the same person.

Anyway, enjoy!

XXXX

Amy sniffed. It had been days.

Days since Sonic yelled at her to leave him alone.

Days since her heart was shattered.

Days since she had even bothered smiling.

She hated this. She wanted to stop this awful feeling, but she just couldn't. It honestly felt like her only meaning in life had left her. She had stopped eating, and kept herself locked in her home. Her eyes were soaked from the tears.

She had to get away from this. There were just too much memories...and not enough strength to deal with them.

She needed to forget Sonic, that was obvious. She had loved him too much.

She needed something. Anything. A distraction.

Suddenly, her phone rang off. She coughed lightly, before picking it up from her window sill and staring at the screen. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the name...

XXXX

(4 HOURS LATER...)

Sonic was ashamed.

It was like listening to a bad song stuck on repeat. Everyone had either saw or heard what he had said to Amy...

''You're a weirdo, Amy! Just leave me ALONE!''

And the casualties...

A black eye, courtesy of Knuckles,

A bruised knee, with love, from Shadow,

A sore cheek, signed, by Rouge,

And a REALLY sore foot from Cream stomping on it.

But what really upset him was how Amy had felt. The poor girl had not been seen or heard of in days.

He knew what he had to do. He rushed to her house in 10 seconds and knocked on the door.

But it was open. He went in, and the house was practically abandoned. He discovered a note on the coffee table. It was in Amy's handwriting. Sonic decided to go to Tails' house and let everyone read it.

''My dear friends.

I made up my mind. I'm not going to stand by and pretend everything's fine any more.

Because it's not.I am sick of being known as that obsessive little girly freak that hounded an overrated LOSER for nothing. I left this place at about 4:00, and I have absolutely NO intentions of coming back. So here are some thank you's...''

''Tails- You are not one of the smartest people I have or will ever meet, you are THE smartest. I will miss you so much.

''Knuckles-You are so much better than you give yourself credit. Thank you for encouraging me to be the best I can be.

By the way, you and Rouge are a perfect match."

''Shadow-The big brother I wish I had. Thank you for protecting me and giving me so much courage. No offence to anyone else, but you are probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. And good luck with Tikal. Don't wait too long to see how you feel."

All of the guys and the girls were blushing when they read the messages aloud, except for one. That one was upset, confused, but most of all angry...with not even a mention of his name in the letter.

They all turned towards him, looks of malice and fury etched on their faces. All opened their mouths to yell, but suddenly, Cream yelped.

Rouge and Tikal ran over, but when they looked at where Cream's trembling finger was pointing, their eyes widened.

They all looked at each other, and whispered the same word...

''Ashlee...''


	2. Something New

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything,except for my OC's.

4 Days After Chapter 1...

XXXXX

Amy walked up to the apartment in Fall Street, near Mobius Square. Her new home, it seemed. She had organized the whole thing a few days before...

(Flashback)

''Hello?'' A middle-pitched, smooth voice answered on the other end of the line.

''Hey Amy! It's me, Ashlee!'' And for the first time in a LONG while, Amy grinned.

''Oh my God! Is that seriously you, Ash!?WHOA!It's been TOO long!''

'' I know, right? Listen, i've got a HUGE favour to ask...''

XXXXX

It had been extremely quiet in the Sonic Gang.

While everyone else was desperately searching for Ashlee's address, Sonic was moping in his room. He hadn't gone for a run for two days. He was too busy thinking about Amy...

''Was I really that harsh?''he thought to himself.

But as he came downstairs and received filthy looks and whispers, it was pretty obvious that the answer was a resounding, unanimous yes.

''We gotta find you Amy...I gotta find you...' Sonic muttered grimly.

XXXXX

Finally, the moving was done.

Amy stared around at the luxurious penthouse that she just happened to now co-own. She felt like jumping for joy.

Which she did. In her new king-sized bed.

Suddenly, a violet purple fox wearing a short black top and tight-fitting jeans with black-and-purple Coverse boots stormed into her room. Her jet-black hair was in a slick ponytail under a black baseball cap,and she had no make-up except eyeliner on her face.

''Amy Rose! How dare you! Jumping on a bed!''

Amy froze. ''Uh-oh.'' She thought to herself, trying to keep a straight face.

''If you're gonna do it, then do us the honour of doing it right!" With that said, Ashlee did a flip onto the bed,with Amy laughing in fits beside her.

When they had settled down, Amy thanked Ashlee, but Ashlee said it was fine, under one condition-

''We have another roommate. It's a boy. Don't ask; I've never met him before.''

And right on cue, the door was opened, and a black furred hedgehog with blue streaks walked in, wearing a gray t-shirt with black camo shorts.

''Hi. I'm Leon. I'm starving. You?"

Ashlee smirked, gazing at him comically, with her eyes fluttering madly. "Wow. We've only met, and we already have so much in common."

Leon grinned, before he turned to Amy. ''And you are?''

''I'm Amy Rose, I live here at this moment in time, and right now, i'm gonna go change.'' She quickly unpacked, and picked out some bright blue armbands, a crimson t-shirt and some black jeans, with black, red and blue Converse.

And then, she decided to try out this new and improved Amy Rose.


	3. Two Can Play This Game

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything,exceptfor...oh,you know the drill!

XXXXX

''I found it!''

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and ran over. Tikal gasped.''I know that place!It's on Hawthorn Avenue!''

Sonic grinned. It was surely a sign that he could get her back. ''Let's go!''

XXXXX

Ashlee woke up in her new bed, smiling. She stretched, yawning lightly, before sitting up out of bed and making her way to the kitchen, hunting for Rainbow Drops. However, she stopped in her tracks.

Leon was shirtless. And he was in Ashlee's way.

Although Ashlee was certainly impressed by Leon's...abdomen, she was hungry. And Leon would probably take a HUGE bowl of her favourite cereal. So Ashlee decided to use her only available weapon...her wits.

Leon was focusing on the cereal in front of him, his favourite cereal. He reached for it, only to come face-to-face with a violet fox, smiling wickedly. She giggled. "Good morrrrninggg."

Leon chuckled. "Good morninggggg to you too. Sleep well?"

"Oh, awesssome. But I'm hungry. Y'know what could help? Rainbow-"

But Ashlee's plan had failed. For all of the conversation, Leon's eyes switched from looking at hers to her fingers, and how they were slowly but steadily creeping towards the Rainbow Drops. And he had caught her hand. He closed the space between them, a knowing and smug expression planted on his face.

"I know your game."

Ashlee's shock faded quickly to match a devious smirk. "Good. Then you'll know that I get what I want."

"Then it will come to a shock to your system to hear that I don't really care. The early bird gets the Rainbow Drops."

Ashlee's mouth dropped open in surprise. Did he just say that?! Ashlee was irritated, and in retaliation, calmly walked over, and grasped the TV remote, to Leon's anguish. "No no no no no no-"

"Too late." Ashlee had switched to New Girl. And Leon hated New Girl. She turned to him, and held his glare. "Don't fuck with me." she mouthed. "I will." he mouthed back.

But then Amy saw the two of them,and smirked.''Having fun,are we?''

They both looked at her, and both jumped, chuckling nervously at the same time. They sped into their rooms to get changed. Amy then got herself some toast, and got changed into skinny jeans and a purple hoodie.

Then the doorbell rang...


End file.
